Gerald Wilkins
Gerald "Jerry" Wilkins or "Captain Wilkins" '''was a renowned hero and captain in the United States Army. He became a resistance fighter after the Nazi occupation of the US. He traveled to Nazi-controlled Alaska to dismantle Operation Black Sun.Whitaker, Ron (July 28, 2017). Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Season Pass and Pre-order DLC Revealed. The Escapist. Retrieved on July 30, 2017 He is an old-fashioned soldier with little enthusiasm toward technology. Biography Born around the 1908-1909 in his hometown Manhattan, Gerald Wilkins was forced to enlist in the United States Army in the 1939. Despite brutal training, Wilkins was motivated by his sweetheart and lover Henrietta, who he states made him feel important and needed, this also implies he was in love before the war. Gerald and Henrietta planed on marrying the day he got out of service, but it didn't happen and he never returned home because of the Second World War. Gerald never heard of Henrietta again and rose through the ranks of Captain, becoming a war hero. He befriended Clive Cross who would later become his second-in-command, forming the Scorpions after D-Day. Captain Wilkins saw America's loss against the German Empire in 1948, who bombed his hometown. Stranded, Wilkins and the Scorpions made it their goal to kill as many Nazis as possible before entering the Promise Land. Some members died or went missing as Wilkins stayed to himself during the 1950s for 20 years, hiding from the Nazis. Wilkins was sent a message to return to the United States and stop "Black Sun", an operation in a Nazi-controlled Alaska. Stealing a Nazi sub, he set off to Alaska and collected a pair of Kampfwanderer inside the U-boat. The Amazing Deeds of Captain Wilkins Wilkins traveled for twenty years to the Kodiak Island, Alaska to learn information on the Sonnengewehr. Wilkins infiltrates a Nazi base in Anchorage, collecting classified information and eventually being ambushed and held at gunpoint by Nazi soldiers. He is saved by his second-in-command Clive Cross and Ginny Williams who inform the captain that General Wolfgang Schwarz is throwing a party for the firing of the Sun Gun. The three infiltrate the Nazi base as Captain Wilkins and Clive Cross prepare to destroy superguns as Ginny contacts via radio. The captain has a rough time with Ginny as he states her father should have taught her manners when speaking to a superior. After destroying the first gun, Wilkins asks Ginny where Cross is as she states she hasn't heard from him, asking Wilkins to check up on Cross. Gerald dismiss her and tells her that Cross sticks in the shadows as he wants to kill the Nazis head on, leading to Ginny to end the conversation with him stating she hanged up on him. Reaching to the second supergun, Clive reveals himself to be a Nazi spy and sends soldiers to kill him, with no success. Ginny informs Wilkins that Clive will fire at her position, leading to the captain to place a grenade into the missile. Wilkins radios Cross and tells him does he remember Rome, leading to Clive to realize the meaning and attempts to stop the missile, to no avail. Wilkins executes Cross after having last words with him and reunites with Ginny, who asks him if he ready to head for the submarine. Ready and stating he always ready to kill Nazis, Ginny argues with him and tells her that he's her daughter from Henrietta. Continuing on mission, Ginny tells him to be safe and he fights against the Nazis and makes it to General Schwarz. The general orders Wilkins to stand down as he has the gun pointed at Ginny, but Ginny radios to Gerald that she disabled all the satellites dishes in the area, allowing him to kill Schwarz. Wilkins kills Schwarz and reunites with Ginny, who asks him is he ready for another mission as the sun gun is still in orbit and a threat. Personality Captain Wilkins showed great enthusiasm in killing Nazis, much to the disapproval of his daughter Ginny. His one goal is to kill as many Nazis as he can before dying on the battlefield, this changes once he learns that has a daughter and encouraged him to live on. Gerald also shows little enthusiasm in technology, stating he doesn't know how it works, to Ginny's enjoyment. An noticeable example is the radio gear, telling the specter (Ginny) to get out of his head, and wore them in the water, thinking they would protect his ears. Abilities * '''Kampfwanderer: a special mechanical actuator system in a boots stolen by Wilkins that similar to the Battle Walker in the ability to extend the leg of user. Quotes Gallery Wolfstein-2.jpg|Gerald Wilkins (carrying the Maschinenpistole and wearing his army uniform) in the Freedom Chronicles DLC Episode Zero. ixpJBB4t47ruVn8T7SqTM9.jpg|Gerald running. Gerald-and-Henrietta.png|Gerald and Henrietta. Untitlefevvvvve.png|Gerald Wilkins during his training days as the army conscript. Gerald Wilkins fighting in World War 2..jpg|Gerald Wilkins fighting in the war. Gerald-Fighting.jpg|Wilkins fighting a Nazi with his bare fist. Wilkins-Honored.jpg|Wilkins getting medals for his bravery. Untitled 1rer.png|Gerald with the Scorpions. Elder-Wilkins.jpg|An elder Wilkins. Wilkins-stealth.jpg|Wilkins killing his way on a U-boat. Untitled 1devve.png|Gerald stole a Kampfwanderer from a U-boat. Gerald-post-Volume-1.jpg|Gerald after succeeding in Volume 1. Wilkins-Ginny-Clive.jpg|Gerald with Ginny and Clive. Wilkins-Clive-Ginny-Files.jpg|The trio looking at the plans. defecccccee.png|Gerald executes his treacherous second-in-command, Clive Cross for being a Nazi spy. Wilkins-Happy.jpg Wilkins-Sub.jpg|Wilkins in the sub. Ecvvvv.png|Wilkins kills Wolfgang Schwarz. Wilkins-Reunite.jpg|Gerald reunites with Ginny at the end of Volume 3. Wilkins-End.jpg|The Wilkins at the end of the game. Trivia * His nickname is “The Butzemann” similar to BJ’s nickname “Terror-Billy” in that they are both names given to a legendary enemy of the Nazi regime * He uses a hatchet as his melee weapon with some takedown animations unique to him * He appears to have grey eyes, a very rare eye color * He appears to love cheeseburgers, stating this in the opening gameplay of Volume 1. In addition, Wilkins appears to love to pipe smoke, having one at the end of Volume 1. * Wilkins also wears glasses to read information, seen in Volume 1's cutscene. * Wilkins is similar to B.J. Blazkowicz himself from The New Colossus, as both are US Military veterans who hold the rank Captain, are in their old age, both have children, and kill Nazis with extreme brutality that earned them nicknames. * Wilkins' quote when he gets the Kampfwanderer "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'." is a reference to the 1966 song of the same name sing by Nancy Sinatra. References Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Americans Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Characters Category:The Freedom Chronicles Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Allies